Dragonball R: Introduction
by Ice Line
Summary: The beginning of DBR, a few years before the real events happened and the first time Goku and the new girl who somehow has Saiyan powers, Kaiya Zakuro.


" The lives, pasts, memories, and journeys of others will appear in you, but you shall create and unfold your own destiny…"  
- Unknown…

This is the story about the girl, Zakuro Kaiya , 12 , and Shen Fujita, also 12 , who have the purest hearts of the very few out there. Also, somehow, they have the rare blood, Saiyan blood. They of course don't know this, but they also live different lives. They were once best friends, yet separated. And so the beginning goes..

**Chapter 1 The beginning of our friendship , hide away from the evil!  
**  
The day started out normal, it was sunny, yet everyone seemed to be worshiping some 'Baby' guy. But Kaiya and Fujita didn't agree, they thought that he was evil and mean. Everyone around them would start a riot and start shouting "Baby-sama! " They kept mentioning seeds and bodies.. It was as if the citizens were possessed... They were.

Sometimes, when people called, Baby would come. Fujita and Kaiya would be terrified and run away. They were the only people on Earth who hadn't had a seed put it them, it seemed.. But there were others … Like Kaiya's other, Goku. He was the only one who seemed capable of saving the Earth, as Fujita's other, Vegeta, had been Baby's current body. Kaiya hadn't had any food or water in a while, and was almost dehydrated, but so was Fujita, who was running and trying not to leave any footprints in the mud and sand by stepping on twigs.

"Run faster, Fujita-kun!" But It seemed he was tired and worn out. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at Kaiya. "Come on, before they get us! " He stood there. "Come on, Fujita, this isn't a game!" Even though the children were young, they knew very much and were intelligent. They didn't know how, because they weren't in school. "FUJITA-KUN! WAKE UP! HERE THEY COME!" Fujita shook his head, his eyes lit up and his voice sounded deeper. "Come on!" He shouted, and ran past Kaiya..  
"I know how to lose them!"  
"Fujita-kun.." Kaiya mumbled, and ran to catch up to Fujita.  
" Take my hand, Kakarot! " Fujita shouted when in an alley.  
Kaiya stared at him, as the mob of Baby's followers and Baby himself turned the corner and were running down the long dark alley. "Kakarot…?" Fujita shook his head again. "Kaiya-chan! Trust me!" Kaiya looked around her as her hair whipped her face, then she looked back and grabbed his hand and they flew up into the sky. " Fujita-kun, since when could you fly?" Kaiya shouted.  
"I don't know.. I just learned.. It became an instinct kind of."  
Fujita was confused himself of how he learned this ability.

"Damn… Oh well, two people won't make a difference, ignore them from now on.  
They don't matter at all to me, just 2 regular kids…" Baby smirked.  
But he was oh-so-wrong…

Fujita and Kaiya landed safely at their usual abandoned-yet-perfect building. It was perfect for them, at least. " That was strange… Wasn't it Kaiya? " Kaiya didn't reply, because she had fallen asleep. "What.. You were just up a second ago…" Fujita had stopped questioning himself about flying and how Kaiya had suddenly got tired. He lay, on the torn up couch and slowly closed his eyes. They same thing had happened  
to Fujita as Kaiya. But it didn't matter now, he was dreaming.

Fujita was glowing slightly, but he was surrounded in darkness, floating. " Get up, you pathetic failure recreation of greatness."  
Fujita opened his eyes. He was somewhere else. He didn't know it, but he was viewing the life of his "other", Vegeta, only his body was possessed by Baby. It appeared there he was, fighting a man with red fur covering throughout his body. Fujita seemed to know him somehow, but not literally. His name appeared in his mind, and all knowledge about him. ' Son Goku, also known as .. Kakarot," Fujita thought to himself. Suddenly, a force in his head, an "evil" conscience was telling him to fight. " Let's go!" He yelled, and charged at Goku. He threw the punch and ---

Kaiya's dream began the same, floating in the darkness with a mild glow… No, hers was wild. It was shining everywhere, so shiny, beautiful, and luminous. Only unlike Fujita's, his light was a simple white light, Kaiya's was multi-coloured. It was similar to Northern Lights. "I need your help, please, we can do this together, I _know_ we can!" Shouted a more comforting voice than Fujita's. She opened her eyes, and she stared at a man with a white Mohawk and weird, sinister eyes, and markings on his cheeks. 'This man, I know him… No he's two people, I only am friends with one… Vegeta.. Not Baby.' She was in Goku's view; but she didn't realize that _she wasn't_ Goku. " Let's do this!" As Kaiya felt a big amount of power flow through her, she charged in the air at Baby. As she thrust forward her fist ---

Goku became Kaiya. "Kaiya-chan!" The punch landed, right in Kaiya's cheek.

Baby became Fujita, right before Kaiya was going to punch him in the stomach. "FUJITA-KUN!" Kaiya yelled in tears.  
The two woke up, with red, bruised marks, gasping for air, and crying.

**Chapter 2 Life is unfair! Gains and losses!  
**

" Did I hurt you? " Kaiya and Fujita hugged each other, they were confused again and didn't know what was happening to them, 8 years old, separated from everybody else, and scared. Suddenly, the ground shook! The children fell to the ground. " An earthquake! We have to get out of here!" Fujita yelled. But the old abandoned place was a huge mansion, and had many rooms and floors. "Listen up, we need to run _faster_! Faster than we can! 110! " Fujita shouted to Kaiya, and gripped her wrist. The two ran super-fast, faster than any regular human could.  
A giant blast of lava came from the ground, right in front of Kaiya's face! Kaiya shrieked "We need to get out of here, quick…" Kaiya mumbled.  
She stopped and lowered her head. Her eyes changed. " Kaiya-chan! Let's go! " Fujita yelled. Fujita ran over to her, and tried to move her, but she wouldn't budge. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and gripped it tight. " I don't want you to get hurt!" They're conjoined hands shined brightly, it was a strong power. Fujita was blown away. "Let's.. get.. out.. " Kaiya mumbled again. Kaiya leaped to Fujita and took his hand, the bashed through the walls and landed safely on the ground. Kaiya fainted and fell backwards. Fujita was already knocked out.  
The two sat there, while the world was be destroyed.

" Hello?... Hello? Please wake up!" A voice called to Kaiya and Fujita. " Take my hand! I'll get you away from here. "  
Kaiya squinted at the man, while Fujita got up and took his hand. Kaiya stood up and went to a place in her head.

"Are you ready?" The man said, and held out his hand. Kaiya imagined it was only her and the man, and they were in a more peaceful place, with trees and many flowers. "Who are you?" Kaiya questioned. " You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, I'm ---"

" Let's hurry! We don't have much time! " The man shouted and interrupted Kaiya's daydream. "Oh… Right." Kaiya slowly reached for the man's hand, and as her hand got closer, she could hear and feel her heart-beat speed up. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump! She quickly grabbed his hand and it stopped. Nothing happened, as she thought it would. " Oh… Goku-san. " She looked up and smiled at Goku. " How'd you know my name? " Kaiya widened her eyes… "I don't know…"  
Another blast of lava shot up in front of them. "Ah! We have to go!" Goku put his hand up to his fore-head and somehow teleported them to another place… Or perhaps planet? 

When Kaiya reached wherever they were, she fainted. She was tired somehow, yet Fujita was fine. but bruises started to show up, along with several cuts ands scrapes. She started to come awake, from the pain, along with breathing with only her moth, heavily. She had the feeling of someone repeatively beating on her chest. She started to cough up blood while lying on the ground. " HELP!" She shouted with what was left of her strength. Fujita looked around. " Goku-san.. She needs help!" Kaiya rolled on the ground, coughing and twitching. " I'm .. Sorry I don't know what to do .. Has she always been this sick?" Fujita nodded no slowly, "She's _always_ been healthy, her _whole_ life! We both have! " Goku got a shocked look on his face. " You.. You can't be.." Fujita's eyes widened. He shouted, "What? Is there something wrong with us!" Goku nodded, "No, nothing at all , just my imagination, I'm sure.. Just.. Your energy levels suddenly raised when you got mad at me."  
Kaiya lifted from the ground, with a bright, shining light emitting from her. "I feel …" Kaiya paused, " Much better! Thanks!" Goku and Fujita just stood there. "We didn't do anything, Kaiya-chan.." Kaiya stood there. "Really? Because that would mean…"

"Well, you sort this out, I'm going." Goku flew off, probably going to fight. Kaiya and Fujita were confused about what had happened in the last few minutes. They lowered their guard, when the evil Baby came right behind Kaiya. Fujita had a shocked look on his face, and pointed at Baby. "You die first, little girl!" Kaiya cringed and was about to get slammed into the ground, but Goku came back and blocked Baby's fierce punch. "Long time no see, eh guys?" Goku said. " Goku-san!" Kaiya's eyes lit up with relief, respect, and confidence. Goku fought with Baby but still held a conversation with Kaiya. "Hey! I never told you my name! Either did you, right, Fujita-kun! I'm Kaiya!"  
Goku grinned. "Kaiya & Fujita, eh?... Un.. I'll have to .. unh.. remember that!" With saying that, Goku looked down for a mere second at Kaiya, but that was all Baby needed to kill them..  
He teleported behind Kaiya and kneed her in the back. Her eyes turned blue, and she teleported back behind Baby as a reflex action, and nailed him with a huge, powerful kick in the neck. He went flying into the ground, at least 2 meters. Kaiya went back to normal, staring at her hands. "How'd .. I do that?" She asked nobody.  
Baby got up and was about to blast Kaiya with a huge energy beam, but Fujita pushed her out of the way, sacrificing himself for his one and only friend, or what could possibly be in their relationship, family.

"FUJITA-KUN!" Kaiya screamed with roars of tears. " You're so dumb… You …" Kaiya mumbled to herself. "AHHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU BABY! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Kaiya's tears raced down her cheek, as the hem of her skirt flapped in her waves of enormous energy pulse. "You seem like you talk tougher than you punch, little girl!" Baby taunted her, making her more angry. Goku sat there, waiting to see how mad she could get, increasing her power. " No.. I'm not so little! I'll prove it! AHHHH!" Multi-coloured waves of energy flowed through Kaiya, she felt empowered by it. Her darkened, brownish black hair turned into a light, crisp sunny blonde. Her eyes turned teal, the hint of blue & green, only with a dab of hate and lust. "I won't let you do ANYTHING!" Kaiya yelled, now in her newly attained Super Saiyan form.  
**  
Chapter 3 "Listen to your heart!", says Goku! It's over! We mustn't part, we will meet again!**

Kaiya glowed a brilliant, luminous rainbow colour, which was so bright, it would practically blind you if you had looked at it. " I don't know _who _you think you are," Kaiya exclaimed, " But _no one_ has the rights to go around killing people! Innocent people! Just any random person! I will kill you!" Kaiya screamed, and rushed to Baby in the air, and head butted him right in the stomach! He coughed up blood. "You're quite violent," Baby continued. " ..For a little girl!" Goku laughed. " Insult away, Baby, you're getting her more pissed. The more mad Kaiya gets, the harder she hits, and the more likely they are to succeed at beating you." Kaiya growled, and yelled to Goku while giving Baby several punch combos, "You've got that right, Goku-san!" Kaiya grabbed Baby by the wrist and swung him, around, and around at a high speed. "Take this!" She yelled. She floated, when she got a sudden pain in her left arm. She struggled, and glanced at her arm. It was red, swollen from irritation. "No," she whispered under her breath. Wait, Goku-san must suffer more than me, I didn't even do anything, she thought. I can't give up!  
Kaiya felt the energy build up in her arm she held it horizontally. "It's healing!" She whispered. Not only that, but her body had learned on it's own how to gather energy to shoot out a strong, powerful blast. Word's came to her head: "Spirit Whorl!" She pushed her left hand, now healed, forward at a slow speed, and once fully extended….

_BOOM!   
_The ray came out of her palm, Kaiya felt as if she knew what she was doing, so, where did her and Fujita learn these abilities from? Maybe they had a bit of someone else's personality and talents deep down inside of them… ?

Goku was still trying to figure out how Kaiya was a Saiyan, but still didn't interfere. After all, she was doing some massive damage on Baby, and was _really, really_ determined to kill him. " Where did you learn this stuff, Kaiya?" Goku shouted. " I don't know," Kaiya replied in a whisper, still firing the blast. " I don't really care now," Kaiya had gotten tears in the corner of her eyes. "I just don't! Avenging all of the innocent people and defending everyone else is what really matters!" Goku smiled and chuckled. She kinda acts like me, he thought to himself. Kaiya coughed. "Oh no, not again!" Goku rushed over to Kaiya. "Are you alright?" He asked as he caught her in his arms. " I feel so weak, I'm sorry, I won't be able to fight for a while…" Kaiya reverted back to normal, her hair went down, slowly shading to her dark brown colour. She smilied, with her eyes half open for a few seconds, then fainted completely. 

Goku placed her safely on the ground, and as he stepped away, somehow, she generated a rainbow field around herself. "You're something else, Kaiya," Goku whispered, hoping she would her. Goku fought on, now sure that Kaiya couldn't be hurt by Baby. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
later…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over, Baby was blasted into the sun, while Kaiya's shield wore out and she began to awaken. She got up and stretched, waking to see Goku with his family and friends. Kaiya smiled and lay back on the ground. She sighed, " He did it…" Kaiya shut her eyes, and began to relax. She got tired, more tired, and finally, fell asleep. " At least he's gone…" Kaiya said to herself. "I want to be as strong as Goku-san though…" Kaiya opened her eyes, and looked at Goku. Somehow, he was now a child. Kaiya was in shock, she called his name, "Goku-san!"  
Pan, his grand-daughter asked, "Who's she?" Goku replied, " A friend." Goku ran over to her. " What is it?" Kaiya stood there with a plain face. " You used to be an adult, but now you're _my_ age. What happened?" Goku laughed. "Nothing," he said in his childish voice, "I was wished like this about a year ago, but I'm still an adult. But when I go that one form, some how, I turn back into an adult." Kaiya still stood there. "Oh…" Goku's head turned, "What's wrong?" Kaiya started to cry. "I don't want you to leave! I have _no body_! Fujita-kun's **dead**! I don't have **anyone**!" She screamed.  
"It's okay, I promise, when I get the dragonballs, I'll remember to bring Fujita back!" Goku said. Kaiya looked up, into Goku's eyes and started to calm down. " You… You'd do that for me?" Goku smiled. "Of course!" Kaiya hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" She yelled out of joy. "See this is why I'll miss you," she continued. "Only you and Fujita-kun have been this nice to me."  
"It's okay!" Goku patted Kaiya on the back. Goku's friends and family called him back over. "Oops, I gotta go. Oh, and I have advice for the future for you!" Kaiya looked at him weirdly. "Listen to your heart! Always remember that!" Kaiya looked more confident. "Bye Goku-san! I'll miss you!" Goku ran off. "Bye! Don't worry, somehow, we'll see each other again!"………….

--------------------------------------------

Several months have passed, as the events of the hard battle against Omega Shenron took place.  
Yet after, Goku absorbed the Dragonballs. When he awakened, he remembered Kaiya's promise. "Bring back Fujita, eh?" He whispered to himself as he floated on Shenron's back. " Let's make it happen!"

So this is the end… Or was it, nearly the end of the beginning? Will Kaiya _really_ see Goku again? Coming soon, the highly anticipated series, Dragonball R: eturn!


End file.
